The immediate goal of this project is to create a prototype of an instructionally designed interactive computer anatomy course in human embryology. This prototype will assess the best delivery of images and data to UCSF medical students. It will be delivered via the Internet using the program Mosaic, a public domain software. The prototype will concentrate on the formation of body folds and mesenteries in the third through eighth weeks of gestation. It is the formation of these structures that present the greatest difficulty for beginning students. Sophisticated images including three dimensional views rotated on their axes, animated diagrams and MetaMapped relational links will be incorporated into the instructional design. Based on the evaluated success of this project, the entire anatomy course will be interactively designed. The extended goal of this project is to make this material commercially available to other teaching institutions including secondary schools. Distribution commercially would be on CD ROMs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The overall aim of this project is to explore the delivery of interactive course material over the Internet. The success of the instructional design developed for this project can be applied towards other similar tutorials and packaged for distribution.